


В паутину

by Jordano



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: Алек все-таки женился на Лидии.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Shadowhunters 2017.  
> Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu

С того момента, как Алек, незаметно ни для кого, кроме стоявшего рядом и знавшего, куда смотреть, Джейса, стиснув кулак одной руки, расслабленно протянул другую, позволяя Лидии нанести себе брачную руну, Джейс миллион раз проклял все на свете. Фальшивую до последнего декоративного цветка свадьбу. Непробиваемые иллюзии и страхи Мариз, поставившей политику и «семью» выше счастья собственного ребенка, и даже не чужого по крови и разочаровывавшего ее не один раз Джейса или своевольной непокорной Изабель, а всегда верного и готового жертвовать Алека. Роберта, позволившего ей все это, как позволял многое раньше, включая самоубийственные глупости, за которые расплачиваться потом приходилось всем. И нет, Джейс любил приемную мать и готов был ради нее на очень многое, но не желал становиться слепым. Еще он проклинал Изабель, не сумевшую переубедить брата, с которым была столь близка. И чертова мага, строившего из себя разрисованную секс-бомбу с вековым опытом, но оказавшегося не способным соблазнить даже наивного, увлекшегося, запутавшегося девственника, в которого якобы был влюблен. 

И, наконец, Джейс проклинал самого Алека — причем его, наверное, в первую очередь. За жертвенность, за неумение отказывать тем, кого любит, даже если они эгоистично перешли все границы — и да, Джейсу это было отлично знакомо, хотя со свадьбой Мариз превзошла и его. За глупость, наконец. А больше всего за то, что сам Джейс чувствовал, глядя, как Алек живьем варится в жгучей смеси все глубже осознаваемой безнадежности, подавляемой злости и разъедающей внутренности вины, с которыми ничего невозможно сделать. 

Он выглядел как попавшая в паутину муха: каждое движение запутывало всё еще больше, но он упорно продолжал биться, тратя последние силы и лишая себя всяких остатков надежды. Стоило бы замереть и не шевелиться, надеясь на помощь или судьбу, но нет, он бросался в разные стороны, душа себя все сильнее. И Джейс ничего не мог с этим поделать, потому что ему не позволяли — никто, включая самого Алека. 

— Я буду тебе должен. Пожалуйста. Помоги мне. 

Когда Алек только произнес свою просьбу, Джейс подумал, что он шутит, причем делает это настолько неудачно, насколько вообще возможно. 

— Прости, пожалуйста, что? — переспросил он, недоверчиво уставившись на мрачно-решительного брата.

И Алек повторил. С таким лицом, с которым не веселятся. И вот тут-то Джейс понял, что все еще хуже, чем он думал.

— Ты с ума сошел?

— Нет, — совершенно серьезно ответил брат и, не меняя тона, спросил. — Сделаешь?

— Алек!

Наверное, в этот момент ему следовало придумать что-то такое, что закрыло бы тему раз и навсегда, дав Алеку понять, насколько все это безумно и невозможно. Однако Джейс просто растерялся, впервые за черт знает какое время не понимая, что сказать. И потому в его молчании продолжил Алек, накручивая следующие витки своей удавки. 

— Так не может продолжаться, и это единственный приемлемый выход. Я доверяю тебе, мы доверяем, да и к кому еще мне идти с такой просьбой? Джейс, это разумно и правильно. Пожалуйста, я прошу!

А потом вдруг встревоженно предположил:

— Или Лидия тебе неприятна?

И Джейс, в мгновенном порыве не обижать девушку, которую жалел и которой искренне симпатизировал, неосторожно мотнул головой:

— Конечно, нет! Она хороша, — и только потом осознал, что сам подхватил и затянул первый виток той же паутины вокруг собственных рук, да еще и, кажется, шеи.

— Тогда почему ты отказываешь?

Онемев на мгновение от самой постановки вопроса и окончательно перестав понимать не только, что говорить, но и как он вообще во всем этом оказался, Джейс глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и со всей возможной терпеливой доброжелательностью и остатками здравого смысла попробовал прекратить творящийся вокруг сюр.

— Алек, брат, ты понимаешь, что ты мне предлагаешь? 

Тот с почти зеркальным терпением кивнул:

— Да, конечно. 

— То есть, ты всерьез хочешь, чтобы я... — Джейс застопорился, подбирая слово, — переспал с твоей женой? 

Алек поморщился, кажется, не порадовавшись формулировке, но твердо кивнул. И уже, в принципе, не надеявшийся, но только теперь, прочувствовавший все до конца, Джейс осознал, что это на самом деле реально. 

Пару секунд он обалдело смотрел на, казалось, спятившего Алека, просто не представляя, что отвечать и делать. А потом его внезапно озарило. Уж кому, как не ему, знать, насколько Алек упрям. А значит, если получится разозлить его и, возможно, обидеть, но не слишком (как в тот раз, когда он сломал алеков лук, и брат не разговаривал с ним неделю — правда, это было десять лет назад), то он из своего обиженного упрямства больше не заведет этот проклятый разговор, а может быть, и откажется от самой идеи, потому что вряд ли осмелится еще к кому-то идти с такими предложениями. И Джейс радостно ухватился за плод столь подходящего ситуации озарения. 

— И как это планируется? Как разовая акция или на постоянной основе? — деловито спросил он, расплывшись в своей самой хамской ухмылке, с которой подкатывал к занятым девушкам, чтобы, отбрив их неудачливых ухажеров, продемонстрировать свое великолепие и получить главный приз.

Алек даже не поморщился.

— Это решит Лидия. Вы с ней. 

— А Лидия?.. 

— Естественно, это наша совместная просьба. Я просто решил поговорить с тобой первым.

— И она действительно хочет?.. — наверное, у Джейса получилась именно такая похабная гримаса, которую он старался изобразить, потому что Алек все-таки не выдержал.

— Я! Я хочу! Я виноват перед ней, Джейс. Это я мучаю ее. Это я не способен. Это я не предупредил. Она не знала. 

— Мариз... — начал было Джейс, однако Алек не позволил.

— Нет. Я. И я должен все это решить.

И Джейс не удержался в роли.

— Но послушай, можно ведь что-то сделать, — проговорил он, пытаясь поймать взгляд Алека. — Научиться. Ты ведь можешь...

А тот перебил, сломавшись наконец, но не от глупых издевок, а от первого настоящего сочувствия.

— Не могу! Я — не могу! — почти выкрикнул Алек и закрыл лицо руками, а потом взъерошил волосы, так и не встретившись с Джейсом глазами. — Представь, что тебе нужно переспать с Иззи. 

Джейс попробовал. Передернулся. Алек мрачно кивнул. 

Ну, по крайней мере, один вопрос они закрыли. 

— Мы никому больше не можем доверять. И я не могу мучить ее дальше из-за своей неспособности. Я виноват, это я знал, на что иду, не она. Я должен ей.

— Найти любовника?!

Алек спокойно кивнул:

— Безопасного. Правильного. Да, если по-другому никак. Помоги мне.

— Но Алек!

Джейс ощущал себя как в плохом сне, который явно не настоящий, но от которого никак не выходит проснуться. Или как замерзающий в снегу, осознающий, что если уснуть — это будет конец, но все меньше и меньше способный бороться, чувствуя подступающую капитуляцию и накрывающую мысли мутную сонливость. Понимая, что сопротивляться надо, но зная, что скоро сдастся. Он уже не находил возражений, какой бы нереальной не оставалась просьба. Разве что... 

— Ладно, хорошо. И как вы будете жить дальше?

Алек недоуменно мотнул головой:

— Как сейчас. Обычно. Вместе. Воевать, защищаться от демонов, разбираться с Валентином. 

Джейс хмыкнул.

— Ложиться в одну постель, делать вид, что супруги, воспитывать светловолосых детей, убеждая всех, что просто кровь Бранвеллов победила лайтвудовскую, — глупо надеясь, что хотя бы эта обида отрезвит Алека.

Однако тот лишь пожал плечами с какой-то совершенно не свойственной ему ранимо-нежной улыбкой:

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что для меня это будет проблемой?

И Джейс даже зажмурился, ощутив, как последний виток паутины надежно стиснул его горло.


End file.
